


Jealousy

by villaintohero



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, a tumblr prompt, and a dork, as if you couldn't tell from the prompt itself, axton is just cute, don't know what to tag, enjoy, someone gets pretty jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Wait a moment, are you Jealous?!





	Jealousy

He was watching. Silently, not noticed by the one being watched, like he was just a shadow, hidden in darkness. Though it was kind of hard to figure out what this man was focusing on anyway.

He was watching how the body of the man moved and how his facial expression changed from a heartfelt laugh, to that specific flirty look again. And he watched as the other figure, another man, reacted to all of that, since he had been the one starting this nonsense. Started with those compliments and those indicating conversations. With those flirt attempts and those winning smiles.

And Zer0 hated every second of it.

And he probably hated it even more, that Axton didn’t seem to mind but, in fact, seemed to play along as they were bonding just a bit away from the table the assassin was sitting on.

So, even though the assassin seemed quite collected as usual, he could feel his body tense with the sheer annoyance he felt towards that guy.

A quiet grunt left his throat as he turned his gaze away, finally, after watching them for too long. Now staring at the glass he still held in his hand on the table. Watching the liquid move inside, as he moved his hand ever so slightly, blurring his own reflection.

This was stupid, and he knew. He knew so damned well. Still he felt himself tensing up even more, just thinking about this fricking idiot and how he just fell for everyone that gave him some pretty looks or smiles. Pathetic. Really. Zer0 would probably never fully understand humans, especially in that matter, which just added to his annoyance. Partially he also wondered, why Axton bothered to buy Zer0 a drink, still. Even though he knew that Zer0 wouldn’t take his helmet off. Yeah, humans were weird.

 

“Jo Zee, everything okay?”

Over the deafening music in Moxxis bar, he didn’t notice the soldier approaching their table once again, now standing straight next to Zer0, looking down at the usually taller figure. The assassin was silent for a moment longer, the glass with the alcoholic liquid in it still in his hands, only held up by his fingers, circling the stuff in it.

“I am feeling good. / Where does your concern come from? /… Weren’t you busy?”, his voice was calm as he spoke out his haiku, not directly facing Axton but looking up to him out of the corner of his eye. Well, Axton would have probably noticed, if it wasn’t for that helmet Zer0 was constantly wearing. But Zer0 could see him clear, could see how Axton’s grin, so confident and proud, vanished and was replaced by a rather confused look.

“Nah, just wondering. You’ve been just staring into your glass all evening… also you’ve been staring at me.”

And there it was again, that grin on his lips and his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. If Zer0 had learned one thing from observing Axton and the others from his team, that grin was meaning something. It kind of had a smudgy ring to it and Zer0 kind of had the feeling he needed to punch that right out of the blonde soldier. But he held back. Instead he just sat there, not moving all too much and flashing a little: _“…”_ onto his helmet.

 “And I wasn’t all too busy to be honest. That guy was just clinging to my ass kind off. Why do you care though?”

Zer0 felt like he didn’t need to answer that question. Didn’t felt like justifying himself, so instead, he just placed the glass down and stood up from the place he was sitting. Now finally being taller than Axton once again, who still looked at him again. Like he knew. Like he knew everything.

“Just... wondered a bit. / Since you seemed quite occupied. / Also, quite flirty.”, and well, it wasn’t the first evening that ended with Axton flirting with some random stranger, of any gender there was, so Zer0 liked this to be enough explanation for his actions. Or rather, for his observation. So, the alien was already looking through the crowd, at that guy again, who was obviously still staring at Axton’s backside.

The assassins action to stare back at that guy wouldn’t have been so super suspicious, if it wasn’t for the flashing “>:(“ on his mask. Sometimes, it was hard to control this damned thing.

And there it was, Axton’s laughter. Something that Zer0 would like to drown in the sound of the basses from those boxes. But he could think of drowning something, someone else too.

_**“Wait a minute, Zee, are you jealous?!”**_ , Zer0 could feel a hand patting his back, laughing still. Maybe it was also because of the alcohol the human had consumed before.

“Get your hand off…”, Zer0 grunted at him, not using his haiku-pattern this time, before he started walking out of the bar. Halfheartedly thinking about slicing that dude to pieces. Maybe because he was even more tense now than before. But since Moxxi already warned them once about corpses and blood spills in her bar, he didn’t want to cause stress if it was preventable.

“Come on, wait up!”, watching Zer0 leave like that was probably answer enough for the soldier, so he quickly picked up with the assassin, leaving the bar and the man that was still watching him behind.

 

And there he was, once again right next to Zer0 who, still, wasn’t looking at the soldier. But as he felt an arm wrap kind of awkwardly around his shoulder, a question-mark flashed in front of his helmet. A silent question he asked as he was looking down to Axton, who just chuckled a bit at his own try to be smooth.

“Ha... s’ not so easy since you’re so freaking tall. Not that I mind… not at all actually.”

Zer0 stayed quiet for a moment longer, watching the other man and feeling the others hand trace down his back, until he settled his hand onto Zer0s hip, halfheartedly expecting the assassin to flinch away again, but instead, Zer0 just smiled very slightly underneath his mask, his tension slowly shifting away. On his mask, a heart. The thought that Axton left with him, rather than with that other guy, kind of calmed him down a little.

“That’s better.”, Axton just flashed him a slight smirk, at which Zer0 just shook his head.

“Idiot.”


End file.
